Tetrahydropyrans and dihydropyrans belong to an important class of fragrant ingredients and much work has already been done to prepare known compounds, such as Rose Oxide and similar derivatives, from linear or branched alkyl and alkenyl aldehydes as described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,681,263 and WO 04/009749, or from benzylic aldehydes as described in CH 655 932.
Similarly, pyranols as well as their ester or ether derivatives have also found themselves interests in the aromatic industry as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,963,285 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,962,090.
Developing new fragrant pyran derivatives is a huge challenge, since such compounds blend well with other fragrant ingredients, and have good stability in any sort of perfumed bases, used for cosmetics, household products, etc.